From Nerd to Popular
by xBlackCherryBlossomx
Summary: Four years ago, she was the school nerd before she disappeared. Four years later, she became the school hotshot. Finally, she returns to her hometown, but how will she deal with both her new sets of friends and her old ex-ones? Saku-centric


**Title: **From Nerd to Popular

**Author: **xBlackCherryBlossomx**  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Sakura Centric

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

I want to apologize to all my Naruto fans out there. I know that you guys have been waiting forever for an update from me. I'm sorry to say, but I'm just not the same person I use to be. I realized how childish my writing use to be, and also how over exaggerated it use to be also. I'm sorry, but I just can't write like that anymore, despite knowing that you guys did like my writing style back then. But I am here to officially announce that I will be continuing this story. Though, I am revising it and changing it, so I'm no longer continuing with the other chapters. You cans say that I can no longer continue the other plot, but I will be now from this day on making a new plot and better, longer and less filling stuff chapters. I will for now on make long and actually as reasonable as can be chapters. I am though sorry if you do not like this new plot and start for this story, but all you have to do is not read it any longer if you don't like it.

* * *

"Ne, Saku-chan, wake up. Saku-chan."

A young pinkette, seeming to be the age of sixteen or so, had stirred in her sleep. A small and soft yawn escaped her lips as her brows furrowed for a moment before relaxing again. Small breaths left from her parted pink lips before at last, groggy emerald eyes began to peel out from her eyelids. A hand pulled out from under her white and fluffy pillow to help her wipe the sleep from her eyes.

A young boy, about a year or so older than the other, had softly chuckled at his friend's antics. With an amused and shy smile, he brushed a few of his midnight blue strands away from his purple irises. After spending a moment just staring at the teen's still sleepy face, he had playfully poked her cheek with a small chuckle.

"Come on Saku-chan, you don't want to be late on the first day do you?" He had continued to pride her, poking her cheek once more. He couldn't stifle a small chuckle as her eyes closed and her brows furrowed once more.

"Nn, stop it Rui-kun." Said person did not stop poking the teen and it was a few moments later did the pink haired girl finally groan and gave in. With mumble of curses and more unheard things, she rolled off from her side until her back was to the mattress. Groggily cracking her eyes open once more, she began to slowly push herself up into a sitting position.

When she saw a creamy pale hand stretch out to her, she wasted no time taking it. As she finally sat completely up, her blurry gaze ran over her friend Rui, who standing in front of her. Though she was still in a sleepy state, she could at least make out a white blouse, blue tie and dark blue jeans on his form. A black messenger bag was draped over him as he continued to hold her hand.

Letting out a long yawn, Sakura had stretched her arms up before she began to get out of her bed. She didn't need to say a word before she heard the shuffling of feet, her bedroom door open and then close. Mumbling a few incorrect words under her breath, she began to undress and quickly threw on the school uniform. Tugging at the white blouse, she buttoned all of the buttons up as fast as she could before slipping on dark black shorts that reached her knees.

With a small grumble, she pulled on the short forest green skirt, quickly straightening it out before she began to head to her bathroom, taking her sweet time as she did. A shiver ran through her body as her bare feet met with the cold tiles of the floor. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the sink and the mirror in front of her.

She admits, she looked like such a horrible mess. Her lips were slightly chapped from lack of water, or really, any sort of liquid. Her cheeks were still a bit flushed because of her still sort of sleepy state, and although her hair was quite simple and short, only reaching her chin, it was still as much of a mess as ever. Stray strands poked out from all around, some of her bangs covering her face in a messy manner and she could see a few knotted pieces every here and there. What a mess she was.

Stretching her arms up, she gave another long yawn before dropping her arms once more. With a tired sigh, she had turned the faucet on. Leaning down, she splashed her face with water, rubbing her eyes to help keep her awake. As she did so, she found herself more awake, hitting reality full on now. Glancing up into the mirror, she was not surprised when she had seen her blue haired best friend walk in also.

Knowing what he was going to do, she returned to her original business. Reaching out to the cabinet, she took out a bottle of toothpaste and her dark pink toothbrush. She wet the top of the toothbrush with a bit of water first from the faucet before she had actually squeezed the blue toothpaste onto the brush. After sealing the bottle with its lid, she had placed it onto the counter before she began to brush her teeth.

All the while, Rui stood behind her with a purple brush and a hair spray water bottle. He had sprayed her hair a few times with the bottle before he had begun to run the brush through it. He was careful when reaching knots, making sure not to put in too much pressure, less he hurt Sakura.

He continued on with his actions, spraying her hair with water while combing it with the brush, as she continued to brush her teeth. Rui paused for a moment when Sakura bent over the counter to spit into the sink. He patiently waited as she washed her mouth a few times before standing back straight up.

With a smile, Rui had continued to comb her hair for a while more before finally stopping. With a small chuckle and bright smile, he set the spray bottle and hairbrush both down on the counter as he ran his fingers through her tresses. He flicked at a few of her hair pieces with a smile, watching as she opened another cabinet full of hair accessories and took out a dark blue hairpin with a blueberry charm attached to it. Setting it in her hair, she happily clapped her hands together.

"There we go, perfect!"

Cracking her neck to the side, Sakura quickly slipped from Rui's grasp. With a deep breath, she hurried towards her drawer and took out a pair of long white socks, reaching midway to her knees only, so they weren't really quite _that_ long. Plopping herself down on the black carpeting of her floor, she slipped the two pairs on before standing up again.

Turning around, she made a gesture for the other in the room to follow her out, who in which would have anyway without any commands or so. The two had hurried down stairs to the first floor of the two story house, both coming to a stop as they finally reached the front doors.

Sakura slipped on her pair of shoes, too noticing Rui doing the same, as he had taken them off when he came in, before they had left the house. Sakura made sure to lock it before turning around and smiling widely.

She was immediately greeted by the group of teens in front of her house, laughing as she joined them.

"SAKU-CHI! What took you so long?" Sakura couldn't help but to laugh as she was suddenly tackled into a hug from her black haired friend. The girl was the same age as Sakura, expect an inch or two shorter. She had white highlights in her hair, which was usually worn in a high pony tail, but only reached her shoulders when let down. She had the brightest blue eyes one could think of, always full of joy and happiness. This girl was Lily Mitsuko, the girl who just never ran out of energy and could go on forever talking about some pointless subject that would usually lead up to the most craziest of things.

"Hehe, sorry, sorry." The pinkette had ushered to her friend, sheepishly laughing as she rubbed the back of her head, still allowing the other girl to hug her. She sent an apologetic smile to her other friends, sheepishly laughing a bit again.

"Next time, just hurry it up Ugly. I bet you look more ugly in the morning, right?" Sakura had immediately sent a glare to one of her other friends. His name was Sai Hozuki and he was the older brother to her best friend, Rui.

"Sai." Sakura had angrily said his name, her tone laced with a warning as if telling him to shut up before she punched him and left a bruise on his pale skin. Though everybody was pretty use to the male saying things like this, it still irritated Sakura at times. Although they all knew Sai never really meant it that badly. Truth was, he had trouble expressing and feeling emotions. At times, he could feel a bit flutter through him, but never fully. To Sai, emotions were as complicated as the exact number of pi.

"Sai, Sai, Sai. Will you ever learn to stop?" Attention switched to the only redhead of the group; Alex Heart. He had dark red hair and yet unusual bright green eyes. A lot of people said that he much resembled an apple, which was quite odd since his favorite food were apples after all. No kidding really, since Alex did hold the world record for eating the most apples ever straight on with no breaks.

"Nope! It's too fun!" The black haired male threw on a smile, half full of happiness and half amused. Though, they all could tell that this facial he was showing was only partially true to what he actually felt. They all knew of how Sai had to throw on fake masks so he wouldn't seem so odd, but still, sometimes he would just pull on the wrong cover. "Even Hana agrees with me, right?"

A brown haired girl had glanced up at them with mocha colored eyes through her thin lenses. She held a small but thick novel within her hand, obliviously the most mature of them all, and also unnoticeably the oldest. "Hm? Hey, don't drag me into this. I want to take no part in the beating that you will soon get Sai."

With that last said, she returned back to leaning against the wall and continuing on to reading her book silently.

With that last said, the group had begun to leave the home of the pinkette, all heading to the school called Konoha Academy and all unaware of the trouble soon to rise.

* * *

"Hinata! Hinata! Check this out!"

A blonde haired girl bounced off towards blue haired friend, giggling as she held out a bright pink sparkled flip phone laced with shining white gems. The wallpaper of the cellphone had shown a golden crown on top of a cartoon version of Earth within space, strings of sparkles of diamonds surrounding it. The words 'World is Mine' was written in an elegant writing in a thin pink string at the very bottom of the screen.

The timid girl blinked in surprise, staring at the screen for a moment before looking back up to her blonde friend in confusion. She cocked her head to the side as her lips parted to make a reply. "U-Um, w-what exactly am I l-looking at Ino?"

Said blonde had only pouted before bringing the cellphone back to her. Immediately, she fumbled with a few more buttons before finally come up to a text message that she had recently received. With a bright smile, she shoved the phone back to her friend's face.

Blinking and nearly jumping in surprise, Hinata had read the message over before a smile graced her face. Turning her attention back to the excited blonde, she softly giggled. "W-Wow. I-I can't believe he asked y-you on a date."

"I know right! Shin is one of the hottest boys in school! I feel SO lucky!" the blonde had ended up squealing as she jumped up and down excitedly, going on and on about her date with the boy Shin.

"Hinata-chan!" Said girl had suddenly blushed when hearing that familiar voice call her name. She didn't need to think twice or even look twice to know that the person who had suddenly tackled her into a hug and cried her name was her crush Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme won't shut up!" The spiky haired blonde had whined as fake tears ran down his cheeks. Suddenly, another voice interrupted the group i(well actually, more like only the two since Ino was still going on and on about her date, ignoring everybody else completely)/i.

"Hn, what are you talking about? If it's anybody who won't shut up, it's you, you baka." Looking up from the girl he had only considered a friend, Naruto glared at the raven whom had entered the scene.

"Mnn, see! Hinata-chan, this is exactly what I'm talking about! Teme is being such a teme!"

"Naruto, will you just shut up." Most attention switched to the guy who has been sleeping on a branch on the tree above them. The pineapple haired male had sighed, closing his eyes as he returned back to his slumber, mumbling one last thing before he did. "So annoying."

"Yo, Sasuke! Dude, hurry up! Let's get going!" Said teen had looked off into the distant to see his three friends standing there; Suigestsu, Karin and Jugo. Jugo was just pretty much standing there while Suigestsu was carrying Karin as though she was his bride.

"Hn, whatever. See ya." With one small and last wave to the group he was with, he began to head towards his other friends who were waiting for him at the front door s of the school.

"Bye Sasuke-teme!"

* * *

**So, I hope you guys understand that I will no longer be writing the original 'From Nerd to Popular' but from now on, I will be writing a new revised version of it.**

**Also, you can find the original chapters of 'From Nerd to Popular' in the story 'Abandoned Old Stories' where I will post all of the old stories that I have decided to revise.**


End file.
